RWBY: REKT of Earth
by Kelixbro34
Summary: RWBY and its characters are all property of RoosterTeeth...All custom characters are owned by me. A new threat arises and threatens the world of Remnant, four warriors from Earth are sent there to stop it.. Will they succeed? Or fall to the might of evil? Note: STORY IS CANCELLED, NO UP COMING CHAPTERS
1. Chapter Zero: Genesis

**Edit: Alright, this is more of a prologue about each of the characters though more details will be shown in the later chapters...This is information about each character and their origins.**

* * *

On Earth...there lived three warriors, Romeo Sierra, Kaleb Tali and Tyler McKinnon...alongside them was Romeo's colleague and friend Eileen Shelby.

Before these valiant warriors, there were generations of highly skilled fighters with the sworn role of protecting Earth, that role has then expanded to even the universe...Romeo, Kaleb and Tyler are apart of the 5th Generation of the Genesis Elites, the Genesis Elites were formed years ago by the 2nd Generation, the two that formed and led the elites were known as Rakeo Sahi and Kelix Tupio, these two were known as legends around the world, their lives were lost after the destruction of Prime Earth in the first universe, they manage to safely escort the Earth colony out of Prime Earth as the colony travelled far to find a knew planet in which they can plant the mystical core of Earth into it, transforming a panet into New Earth...

Years have past since the horrible event, and now the heroes have a new threat they must destroy, the new threat...was a powerful being known as Chaos, capable of wiping out worlds and was even rumoured to have wiped out solar systems with his almighty power...and now Romeo, Eileen, Kaleb and Tyler must do whatever they can to take down the evil Chaos with the help of their friend Parallel, a being that can bend reality itself and travel across universes and different timelines...

Romeo Sierra is a 16 year old ninja who is proficient in his art, really close friends with Kaleb and works with Eileen at a place called Bass Arena Mechanics, he has brown hair that is of considerable height, has brown eyes and is of average height and wears a orange jacket, black leather pants and runners. He wields a katana called the 'Kusanagi' that is surrounded with surges of purple electricity, the sword contains ancient inscriptions alongside the weapon, this is capable of slicing through nearly any known metal, he also carries 20 kunais with him in which he throws and fights with and a sniper which he keeps on his back...

Eileen Shelby is also 16 years old, she is a mechanic at Bass Arena Mechanics and works with Romeo, is known for her knowledge in vehicles and weapons. She has long brunette hair, hazel eyes, wears a green shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. She wields a shortblade which can be converted into an SMG like weapon, the blade is sharp and has a hazy green aura around it, she names her sword "Nervana"...she is a skilled fighter and is definitely someone you shouldn't mess with...

Kaleb Tali is 15 turning 16 sometime soon, close friends with Romeo and is Tyler's cousin, he is a hunter who hunts down supernatural beings and anomalies that threaten the world, he is of average height with slightly scruffy black hair, he has one brown eye on the left but also posses one yellow eye due to an accident, he wears a blue shirt with a unzipped grey hoodie jacket on with shorts and runners, he wields dual revolvers that he usually leaves holstered, but he mainly wields two legendary fishing hooks with fishing lines attached to each hook which gives the weapon incredible reach, these hooks were responsible for the creation of the pacific islands which his ancestor used to "fish up" the islands, these large hooks have tribal markings on them and are only light for the user that is destined to wield it like Kaleb himself, these hooks are known as 'The Pacific Salvation'...he also carries healing pods, when crushed, heals the person who crushed it...

Tyler McKinnon is 15 years old, knows Romeo as an acquaintance and is Kaleb's close cousin, he is a speedster, extremely fast, he is pretty much the flash of the team, he has black slick hair, is the tallest in the group and has green eyes, he wears a purple shirt with a black leather jacket, wears brown pants and has black shoes on. He wields two galives with each blade on the galives capable of transforming into mini pistols that fire away! The two galives are called 'Solaris & Lunaris'. He also has an arsenal of 5 shurikens but most of the time he fights unarmed due to his speed advantage...

Each of them are proficient fighters even without their weapons, Romeo, Kaleb and Tyler posses the ability of flight but Eileen doesn't as she wasn't taught the skill to fly, though she doesn't really need to anyway. But their worlds are about to change...

These heroes have no idea what they're in for...the ninja, the mechanic, the hunter, and the speedster will soon take part on a path to save all...or destruction...

Welcome to Wilampsie City, it is a normal day, and our heroes are on their way to school...

"Ugh school's a freakin' drag ain't it? I just wanna head home." Tyler says as he kicks a can that was on the floor...

"Suck it up bro, it won't be that long man, six hours man, six hours...then we can head home and continue to hone our skills." Kaleb replies as Tyler nods and looks over to Romeo and Eileen.

"So...you two...going out?"

Then Romeo replies.

"N-No it's nothing like that"

"Don't lie mate"

"Ahh jeez...we're just, close friends Tyler"

Romeo and Eileen blush, the four of them are approaching the school, till a portal appears in front of them, someone emerges from the portal...

"Hello, friends..."

"Uh...oh it's you" says Romeo as he goes up to the mysterious figure, Kaleb also recognises the man, but the other two seem puzzled...

"Ahh yes that's right, I believe I haven't properly introduced myself to you two, my name is Parallel and I'm a Dimension Jumper, nice to meet you two."

"My name's Eileen Shelby and I'm uh...well a mechanic..."

"And I'm Tyler McKinnon, the fastest man alive."

"Interesting, interesting, well I need the four of you for something important, I believe you guys are obviously familiar with the destroyers correct? I mean you defeated two of them, now, I found Number 10, his name is "Chaos" and well, he isn't on New Earth 7, but somewhere else pretty far..."

Oh yes, that's right, there a different Earth's in the 20 universes, the heroes are from the 7th universe as Parallel's ancestor directed and transported the colony from Universe 1 to Universe 7 from when they planted the mystical core into an abandoned planet, in which that planet became to be formally known as "New Earth 7"...also, the destroyers are powerful beings who's existence alone is a detriment to the universe...there are 12 of them, two have been recently defeated and now they must cross paths with 10...Chaos...

"Alright Parallel, where is this pretty far place?" Kaleb replies as he begins to show interest into where this is going...

"I don't know the name of the place Kaleb, but I assure you that I do know where it is..."

Parallel then raises his left hand and all of them disappear...

The group then appears in front of what seems to be a extremely advanced looking spaceship in what seems to be literally, in the middle of nowhere...Parallel then begins to speak...

"Well guys, this ship is going to be your home for a few days, yes, it's designed with the best autopilot and the fastest hyperdrive ever! So just get on board, strap in and I'll handle the rest!"

Then Romeo replies.

"Okay Parallel, you better know what you're doing..."

The four then enter the ship, the interior of the ship is very clean and looks really high end, the walls are pure white and there are rooms and a kitchen, a bathroom, everything!

They then strap themselves in and get ready to roll...

"Alright...we're going to be okay...I hope...hell did I even agree to this!?" Eileen says as she seems like she shouldn't be doing this...

"Too late Eileen m'dear, now, I shall bid y'all, adieu!"

Then Parallel punches in some coordinates, activates the launch and teleports away...

"What the hell!? I didn't think he'll leave us in here! Get back here!"

Tyler screams as the launch initiates...

"There's no turning back guys..." Kaleb says as the launching sequence commences...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Remnant

...

"Are they almost here?"

"Yes, don't worry, I hand picked them myself, the best warriors Earth can offer..."

"Good...

*The man sips on his coffee...*

"Will they be here in time for the initiation?"

"Yeah...early perhaps..."

...

"Ozpin..."

Ozpin then turns around and looks at the man he was talking to...

"That'll be all, Parallel..."

Mean while in space...

"Well, I'm certainly not going to get used to this blurgh!"

Eileen says as she bends as her stomach is aching.

"Hey Eileen, don't worry it won't be long till we get to wherever we're going..."

Romeo reassures that Eileen will be comfortable while Kaleb and Tyler are talking about what's been going on and where they are going to end up at...

"Hey Ty, we're getting a notice from the control panel...it says, ALREADY!? Guys we seem to be approaching the planet! Well shit, Parallel did state previously that this has one helluva hyperdrive or something..."

"Ahh screw Parallel...welp, looks like we're approaching."

Tyler then gets up and heads over to his room till an alarm goes off, then the ship's AI begins talking.

"Entering a new atmosphere, prepare to land, fasten your seat belts and get yourselves strapped in!"

Then Kaleb replies.

"That's reassuring..."

The ship begins to heat up, problem is the ship isn't slowing down, the four forgot to strap in and now they are fearing for their lives.

"Shit! We're going down! Eileen! Tyler! Kaleb! We need to get down!"

Romeo screams as the ship is approaching the ground fast! It's hot and the four are all flying all over place, across the ship and hitting straight into walls and the equipment and objects in the ship are being flung all over the place.

"Kaleb!? Can you control it!?"

Kaleb ignores Tyler, and instead begins to yell...

"Ahh, this is it! FUUUUUUUU-"

...

It's cold...windy, and very snowy...the ship is in complete ruin, flame's roaring and parts of the ship were falling apart...

"*cough* *cough* argh, fu-ahh dammit, eeh, guys?...Guys? Ahh...Ty?...Romeo?...Elly? I...I hav...have to...see if they're okay, what's this? AAAAHHHHH SHIIIITTTTT! Aaaah, AAAAAAAHHHH GOSH AAAAHHHH!..."

Kaleb gets up to find out that he got impaled by a steel pole through his torso...

"Well, good thing I got these back up capsules..."

Kaleb then gets up and begins limping around the ship, in pain he stumbles and falls, then he sees electricity surging, like moving lightning, then he realises what that sight is, it's Tyler, within a flash Kaleb disappears...and reappears outside...

"Kaleb? Damn, you're in bad shape bro. Here let me help with...that..."

"AAAAAAHHHH DON'T PULL ON IT! COME FU-AAAAHHHHH!"

Then Tyler pulls the pole out, throws it then pulls out one of Kaleb's healing pods, presses the top of it then throws it at Kaleb, a shower of green sparkly light rains upon Kaleb, as the large hole in his torso disappears...

"Now that's much freakin' better, where's Romeo and Eileen?"

"Don't have the slightest idea Kaleb, not the slightest..."

"W-We're...here..."

Eileen gets out of the ship, pulling out Romeo, who is currently unconscious, well that's convenient...

"Help...Romeo..."

Romeo seems to have bump his head real hard on something, Kaleb walks over to Romeo and uses one of his healing pods on him. Romeo wakes up.

"Ahh...like nothing happened uh?"

"Romeo!"

Eileen hugs Romeo, Eileen is happy that Romeo's okay.

"Anyway, where in the known universe are we? Is there life here?"

Tyler says as he looks for answers, then Kaleb replies...

"Well...does THAT answer your question?"

"Life!? That's not life! THAT'S A FUCKING MONSTROSITY!"

The four look around and realise, they're surrounded by what looks like pretty large werewolf-like creatures.

"Well? Battle stance everyone."

Romeo gets ready and pulls out his blade, Eileen gets her weapon out and so does Kaleb and Tyler.

"Alright let's do this!"

Kaleb rushes up first and throws his hooks down onto the ground with both of his hooks, he lifts the hooks as a large mass of land is lifted from the ground in the form of a boulder, in which Kaleb jumps into the air and slams the mass of land straight onto a group of the wolf-like creatures. Kaleb then leaps back and uses his power to throw a ball of energy, as it explodes into a pack.

Romeo then leaps over Kaleb and does a mad dash past a group of wolves, slicing them into pieces, he then turns around, and does a heavy swing with his sword which forms a large slice of energy which flies into a pack of enemies, causing them to slice then disintegrate.

Tyler behind them begins running around, using Solaris and Lunaris, he begins slashing and shooting the wolves, he runs and hits them at suprising speeds, so fast he can't be seen, he then runs around a pack of wolves and forms a tornado, flinging the wolves into many directions.

Eileen then takes over, she pulls out Nervana and starts to stab and slash through the wolves, she is doing so gracefully, she then flips her blade and it transforms into an SMG, she then begins blasting away at the wolves, she then jumps, leans forward, blade transforms and she slices straight through the last wolf...

"Heh...heeh...heh...Nice job...everyone..."

Tyler looks at everyone and smiles, they all smile, then they look up...a mysterious ship approaches them and lands in front of them...the ship opens, then a figure walks out...

"Hello children...I am Professor Ozpin...welcome...

...To Remnant..."


	3. Chapter Two: Beacon Academy

...

"Huh? This is a pretty nifty ship aye?" Said Tyler as he looks out the large window over the view...they are currently flying over some houses and buildings or whatnot...

"Hey Romeo, whatcha think Beacon will be like?" Said Kaleb.

"Err...Great? How am I supposed to know?"

"Just trynna make conversation...huh what's that? The news?"

They begin to listen to the news...

"...the robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade the authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted-..."

Then the news is interrupted and a blonde lady, seems to have formal clothing and glasses appears on the screen...

"A professor from Bacon?" Said Tyler

"You mean Beacon Ty." Replied Kaleb...

"Hello and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Hi Glynda!" Said Eileen.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

"Great, even other planets have schools..." Tyler said.

"Well at least we'll probably be taught how to save the world or kill things" Romeo replied.

"It's a nice view from here! I actually can't wait to get to that academy" Said Eileen.

They then turn around and see someone bending over holding his stomach, close to vomiting...

"Motion sickness huh? I guess not everyone's enjoying the ride" Said Kaleb.

The four watch him, as now vomit is stating to come out of his mouth slowly, and they see a blonde and a girl with reddish blackish hair getting grossed out by him as it seems he got some stomach acid on the blonde's shoes...

"Well, someone can't hold it in...bweheheheh!" Said Tyler as he lets out a dopey giggle...

After sometime you guys finally arrive to Beacon Academy, it seems like a really beautiful place...

"Shit, this is much better then the school we used to go to" Said Romeo.

"Yeah like 100 times better!" Yelled out Eileen.

They then get off the ship, they see the dude who had it bad in the ship throw up in a nearby trash can...

"Ahh sucks to be you..." Tyler said to the figure as he walks past and let's out a little snicker...

"Don't be dog like that Ty heh" Said Kaleb.

The four continue walking, astonished at the look of Beacon. They see people around their age everywhere with them holding really awesome looking weapons...

"Damn, only if we could freely carry our awesome shit without anyone getting the shits on Earth" Said Kaleb.

"Hey guys, imma do a little run around, don't worry, they won't even see me!"

Then Tyler runs off and you see then lightning streaks behind him as he zooms around the academy...

"Hey Romeo, let's go check out the academy too!" Said Eileen as she grabs Romeo's hand and runs off...

"See yo ass on the flip side Kaleb!" Romeo said as he is being dragged by Eileen...

"Well great...I'm alone...well at least I got thy saviours with me! Hmm theses dual hooks are fine, I call the left one Land because of its green glowing tribal marks which resembles grass, grass on land huh? And the right one Sea, just because of the glowing blue tribal marks on this one and it's water capabilities...I should craft Sea into a transformable harpoon, probably call the harpoon Shark, huh that's a plan!"

Kaleb then looks and sees that same reddish/blackish hair girl on the ship but it seems that she has fallen over on one of those baggage trolley things they have at hotels? Y'know that stuff? Yeah? Whatever...

Kaleb goes to approach her till he sees another girl instead with white hair and a icy-looking dress who seems to be furious, Kaleb decides to activate his sensory abilities to listen in on the conversation...

"What are you doing?" Said the white haired girl.

"Uh sorry.."

"Sorry? Do have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uhh..."

"Gimme that! This is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Schnee? That her last name or something? Family business? Or she coulda have just got that gem stuff from that Schnee business..." Said Kaleb as he continues listening.

"Uhh..." The rosey girl looks real confused...

"What are you, brain dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"Uhh..."

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Uhhahh-ahh-chooo!"

Boom! And it appears that she has exploded...

"Bwahahahah what the hell! Gosh this is gonna be one helluva trip!" Said Kaleb as the two girls notice him, but then he awkwardly waves and jumps in a bush...

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Said the white hairs girl as she shurgs off the black dust on her.

"I am really, really sorry!"

"Ugh you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be attending beacon?"

"Well...I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"Hey I said I'm sorry, princess!"

"Pffttt Hahahahaha! Oh gosh...oh hey looks like someone else to joining the party..." Said Kaleb as he sees a girl with black hair and what appears to be a large ribbon on her head that look like cat ears...

"S-She's kinda cute...*ehem* anyway..." Kaleb continues listening...

"It's Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Said the black haired girl...

"Hmm...so that white haired girl's name is Weiss huh? SDC...what is this dust stuff...?" Said Kaleb...

"Finally, some recognition!" Said Weiss.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners." Said the black-haired girl.

"How dare-! The nerve of-! Ugh!" Then Weiss storms off...

"I promise I'll make this up to you! *sigh*, looks like I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's-?"

Then the black haired girl walks off as well...

"Heh...nice welcoming..." Said Kaleb...

"Welcome to Beacon" the rosey girl says to herself...

Then the dude who barfed approaches the rosey girl.

"Hey...I'm Jaune."

"...Ruby."

"That fella's names Jaune huh? And she's Ruby..." Said Kaleb...he slowly begins to question himself why he is even observing these people...someone's lonely...

"Aren't you the guy who threw up?" Said Ruby to Jaune.

After that he follows the two...the two continue talking...

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a more common problem for people from where I'm from." Said Jaune.

"Look I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah, what if I called you crater-face?"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?"

"They will! I mean, I hope they will. You see my mum says, uh...never mind."

"So I go this thing..."

Then Ruby pulls out her weapon, it then transforms into a scythe.

"Holy, wow that is massive, nice scythe damn, what a fine piece..." Kaleb said as he is baffled by what he is seeing."

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Said Jaune.

"It is also a customisable, high impact sniper rifle."

"A wha-?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh that's cool!"

"So, what've you got?"

"Oh uh, I got this sword."

"Oooooo!"

"Yeah, I've got a shield too."

"So, what do they do?"

After Ruby says that, Jaune then almost drops his shield then begins trying to juggle it so he doesn't drop it.

"Well...the shield gets smaller...so...when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait. You made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It was a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it. Not many people have much appreciation for the classics these days.

"Yeah, the classics."

"So why'd you help me back there at the courtyard?"

"Why not? My mum always says strangers are friends you haven't met yet."

"Hmmm...hey where are we going?"

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognisable landmark? Is that a "no"?"

"That's a no."

"And I'm Kaleb."

Jaune and Ruby both turn at the same time as they see Kaleb standing there, scratching his head in awkwardness...

"Uh...Your that guy that jumped in the bush." Said Ruby.

"Uh..."

"Wait, were you here all along?" Asked Jaune in confusion...

"Yeah-I mean noo...no no no I was just...I'm lost, mind if you and Ruby could help me find my away around?"

"Wait, how do you know that my name is Ruby?"

"...Lucky guess? Hehehehe aww yeah you got me, and yeah I know that your name mister blondy, is Jaune."

"So I was right...and no we can't direct you around because we are...just as lost as you heh." Said Jaune as he looks at Kaleb and Ruby...

"Yo Kaleb!"

Kaleb turns around and sees Tyler waving at him.

"Hey uh Jaune and Ruby, that's my cousin Tyler, I'm gonna check what he wants, talk to you guys later, bye!"

Jaune and Ruby both wave at Kaleb as he runs up to Tyler...

"Hey cuz, I had a good run around, it's a big place, oh and I think we might be having assembly or something...some sorta ceremony soon..."

"Ceremony huh Tyler? Alright...I guess we should get going..."

Tyler and Kaleb walk off to get ready for the ceremony...

Meanwhile...

"Eileen, do you miss Earth?" Said Romeo.

"Uh, yeah of course Romeo, I miss my sister Emma, my parents, I mean it's only been two days and I have a feeling that we're going to be here for a while..."

"Well these people seem nice, I mean, I think we'll settle right in, Beacon Academy looks fine."

Romeo and Eileen continue to roam till they see a portal, Parallel exits the portal.

"*Ehem* hey guys, I believe you are finally here in Beacon, get ready for what may happen, you kids may be powerful, but aside from Chaos, there could be other challenging beings..."

"Okay Parallel, don't worry about us, we got this man..." Said Romeo as he pulls out his blade and shows off.

"Ahh Romeo, okay Parallel, we need to head off, see you later!" Said Eileen.

"Yeah I'll leave it up to you kids, have fun in Beacon!"

Parallel forms a portal, enters it then disappears...

The four of them finally meet up at the same location, preparing for the ceremony...

Then Kaleb says...

"Welcome to Beacon Academy..."


	4. Chapter Three: Long Way From Home

**Yeah, this is obviously my first fanfic and I decided to make my first note here heh, for anyone reading this if you guys want more just send a message or whatnot, if y'all want Romance then ask, if you guys want more then what I can offer then just help us out to make a better story, thanks. Oh and one more thing, I know that I am most likely not the first guy to come up with a "Team REKT" so please don't think that I copied this idea, because I completely thought this one up.**

* * *

"Ceremony time boys." Said Kaleb as they line up alongside everyone else.

"Hey!" Replied Eileen.

"*Ehem* and girls...".

While waiting, the four just look around to see everyone else chatting to each other, a lot of people seem excited, Kaleb turns and sees Ruby, she is with the blonde girl again, and it seems that Weiss is standing right behind Ruby...

"Hey guys, that girl blew up..." Said Kaleb as he points out Ruby to the other three.

"So you're saying that's where that noise came from?" Said Tyler.

"Yep, exactly."

It seems that Weiss is still mad at Ruby, Kaleb tries to hold in his laughter while he's watching all this unfold.

"So, what's up with her?" Said Romeo as he points out at Weiss.

"I don't even know, thought that girl she's mad at did explode in front of her face." Said Kaleb.

"Either way, that snow-looking girl looks...nice." Romeo then gazes for a while, then Eileen notices and gives Romeo "that" look, which immediately Romeo turns and pretends he was not interested in Weiss...

"Yo looks like Mr Ozzy is going to talk." Said Kaleb as they all look to the front as Ozpin stands and begins to talk.

"*ehem* I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and see wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finishes up and the four wonder what was up with his tone...

Then Glynda steps forward.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

"Interesting, anyway I wanna take another run, sorry for being so anti but I wanna get trainin' to prove to these Bacon people that I'm serious!" Said Tyler as he rushes out like a bolt of lightning...

"Bye...Tyler, hey guys come with me, I wanna talk with those guys over there." Said Kaleb as he points over to were Ruby was standing with the blonde.

"Hi...guys..." Said Kaleb.

"Oh hey, Kaleb right?." Said Ruby as Kaleb nods.

"Oh you a friend of Ruby's? I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" Said Yang.

"Sisters huh? Don't see the resemblance, I'm Kaleb, Kaleb Tali."

"I'm Eileen Shelby! Nice to meet the two of you!"

"And I'm Romeo, hey Yang."

"Uh yeah Romeo?"

"Wanna...go for a lit-." Before Romeo finishes his sentence Eileen hits him across the head...

"Yeah, don't mind my Romeo over here." Said Eileen as she death stares Romeo.

"Anyway girls, how you guys finding the academy?" Said Kaleb.

"It's good, thought I kinda miss Signal." Said Ruby.

"It is nice! And it's even better that my sister made it here as well." Then Yang puts her around Ruby with a big grin on her face.

"That's nice, well I'm going to look for my cousin, see you two around! Oh and Eileen, take care of Romeo will ya?" Said Kaleb as he rushes off to look for Tyler.

"So Romeo?" Said Eileen.

"Yeah yeah I get it, so, you guys wanna hang?" Romeo said to Yang and Ruby.

"Hmm, to pass time? Then okay then!" Said Yang as the four of them walks off.

"Wow and no one notices that I was right here!" Said Weiss as she storms off.

"But I noticed you!" Yelled out Romeo to Weiss, as Weiss turns to just see Romeo being dragged outside by the ear...

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yo Ty!?" Screamed out Kaleb as he sees a streak of lightning approaching him, Tyler stops in front of Kaleb.

"Yeah? I was enjoying..." Then Tyler looks at some school girls walk past. "The view *click* *click*" Says Tyler.

"Well, you're more obvious then Romeo, though you score more than he does, but seriously, aside from making out with chicks which you seem to enjoy doing, we have more important shit to do little cousin."

"Yeah yeah, but hey not bad to play around a bit, nah just kidding, though the girls here do look real nice."

"Hmm...yeah...anyway, it's going to get dark soon, let's head to the ballroom, I assume we don't have dormitory rooms yet so we'll probably get assigned to them there."

...

The two arrive at the ballroom, it's finally dark but there are beds everywhere...

"The fuck? Looks like we don't actually have dorms..." Said Tyler.

"Welp, looks like everyone is going to sleep in the same room tonight!" Said Kaleb.

"Damn these girls are sooooo cute!"

"Hmph, wow, Earth has...nice...girls..." Said Kaleb as he looks over to Ruby and slightly blushes but looks down...

" _No! This isn't what I came here for, I got an important task at hand, I shouldn't get phased by such trivial things."_ Kale but thought to himself.

Tyler and Kaleb then notice Romeo and Eileen lying in beds side by side...

"Hey Tyler head over to the others, I'm gonna go to Ruby." Said Kaleb as Tyler nods and winks at Kaleb making him feel awkward...

As Kaleb walks over he sees Yang dragging Ruby towards the girl he saw earlier, the one with black hair and the ribbon...Kaleb just stands a few centimetres back and decides not to interfere, but he watches them and decides to see what they're going to do...

"Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other." Said Yang, then the black haired girl replies.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded." Referring to Ruby.

"Uhh, yeah, my name's Ruby. But you can call me crater-...actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay."

Then Yang butts in.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me." Said Ruby as they both just awkwardly smile.

Then Yang asks. "So...what's your name."

"*sighs* Blake."

" _That chick's name's Blake huh? I still wonder why she wears that ribbon, she likes to pretend to have cat ears? Looks kinda adorable...what am I saying."_ Kaleb thought.

"Well Blake. I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your...pyjamas!"

"Right."

"Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book...That I will continue to read...As soon as you leave..."

Kaleb then gets bored of listening and heads off, he goes up to Tyler, to his surprise Tyler's out cold and so is the other two...

"Well I'm fuckin' lonely aren't I?" Said Kaleb as he sits, he realises that he can't sleep...

"Kaleb bro, I'm bored as well."

Kaleb turns and sees Romeo sitting up and looking back at him...

"Yeah, what ya wanna do?"

"Prank people!"

"Nah, got nothing to prank em with."

"Talk to people?"

"We could try that..."

The two then get up and begin to wander around, Kaleb and Romeo looks and notices that Weiss confronted Ruby again...

"What in the world is going on here!? Don't you realise that some of us are trying to sleep!?" Said Weiss, she's mad.

Both Yang and Weiss then look at each other and both say.

"Oh not you again!"

"Shh! Guys she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Said Ruby

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss says as she gives Ruby an angry look.

"I was always on your side!"

Then Yang speaks up.

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Ladies! Easy!" Said Romeo as they all look at Romeo and Kaleb.

"Yeah if y'all don't want to disturb the sleepers...then argue a little quietly." Said Kaleb.

"Who are you to tell me what to tell me what to do!?" Said Weiss as she locks eyes with Kaleb, then Kaleb breaks the lock and looks away...

"Just some guy who wants peace...oh I believe I haven't introduced myself "Weiss"...I'm Kaleb, and this is Romeo."

"Hi. So Weiss...you should, y'know chill out." Said Romeo.

"Ughh...jeez..." Weiss turns around.

"Oh and, I believe I know all of your names now, Romeo, that bow-tie-on-her-hair girl is Blake."

"And how'd you know my name?" Said Blake.

"I just do...nah kidding, I was listening to the whole conversation..."

"O-Okay..."

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna go knock myself later, see y'all, and especially you...Weiss..." Said Romeo as he winks, Weiss blushes but shrugs it off...

"Yeah...anyway...see you guys tomorrow at the initiation!" Said Kaleb.

They part to their ways...

 _"I'm far...very far..._

 _A long way from home..."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope that you readers are enjoying this story, this story will be continuing. And if you guys want to see something that I haven't included, you're always welcome to suggest and I'm always open for suggestions, till next time!**


	5. Chapter Four: The Dark Horse

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying this series, Ch.4 is a go! I realise that I'm obviously not popular or am getting much follows or favourites but, I'm still going to write...it would be nice to get some comments on how I may improve this story so without further ado, let's continue shall we?**

* * *

It's initiation day...

"*yawns* ahh yas...it's time." Kaleb said looking up preparing...

"Well I'm late aren't I? Gosh, everyone's gone already..."

Meanwhile...

Romeo was walking around the locker room, he goes to his locker and pulls out Kusanagi...he walks and approaches Weiss who seems to be at her locker...

"Hey, Weiss right?"

"Oh, hi." Said Weiss as she turns and looks at Romeo.

"So...People are talking about teams and I was just wondering, you interested?" Said Romeo as he shows off some sword play in front of Weiss, she is amazed at the way he handles his sword well.

"Hmm, maybe show me how you fair against some Grimm then I'll see if I'm interested."

"G-Grimm?"

"You don't know what Grimm are?" Weiss is confused...

"I-never mind, well, see ya later?"

"Mmm, yeah, okay."

Romeo winks at Weiss, she blushes but turns and goes back to whatever she was doing, Romeo heads out as Tyler walks past him, then Tyler calls out.

"Hey Romeo has my cousin woke up yet?"

"Uh I don't know, I'm heading out, see you later at initiation."

Tyler then sends out a mini salute as he heads over to his locker...he notices Ruby and Yang, Tyler remembers some of the people's names through eavesdropping...he pulls out Solaris and Lunaris out of his locker and swings them around. He notices a bubbly girl walk past with another guy who has a pink streak on his black hair, Tyler approaches them.

"Hey have you guys seen a lightly tanned guy? Bellow-average looking hair? Likes being alone?" Said Tyler.

"Uh No?"

"Hi! I'm Nora!"

"Uhh...Right how rude of me, I'm Tyler."

"And I'm Ren."

"Oh and no I don't think we've seen the guy you're looking for! But me and Ren have somewhere to be! Bye Bye! Tyler!" Screamed out Nora as she waves and so does Ren, they both leave the locker room.

Meanwhile...

"Ahh...beautiful Nervana! I wonder where Romeo is...hmm..." Eileen grabs her weapon and runs out as Kaleb enters the locker room...

"Alright...522...522...522...got it! Ahh, Pacific Saviours, what a beauty!" Kaleb flips both blades and holds it still, he turns and notices Yang and Ruby and decides to head over to them...

"Hey girls!"

"Heyya!" Said both Ruby and Yang.

"Wait...what is that!? Oh my gosh it looks so cool!" Ruby with an overly excited face runs over to Kaleb to see his Pacific Saviours...

"Oh uh these...hmm well, uh theses are pretty legendary, it's an ancestral weapon...rumoured to be the ones that "fished" up the Pacific Islands..."

"Fished up Islands!? Wow!"

"Though it hasn't been confirmed..."

Then Yang joins in.

"Oh hey Kaleb I forgot to ask, why do you have one yellow and one brown eye?"

"...I'd...rather not talk about it."

"Oh...uh okay..."

"Speaking of which I'm going to head off, see you guys at the initiation thingy!"

Kaleb waves at the girls as they do the same back, he runs out and gets ready.

* * *

Sometime passes, and now everyone are standing on square platforms next to each other as Glynda and Ozpin observe everyone who is lined up and ready to roll.

"This is going to be exciting!" Romeo said looking at the other three.

"I'm ready as ever." Said Tyler.

Then, Ozpin begins to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing of the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion, you'll be given teammates...today." Said Glynda

"What? Aww..." Said Ruby in disappointment.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your interest to be paired up with someone you could work with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years." Said Ozpin as he looks at the students.

Ruby is stunned..."What!?"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Said Ozpin.

Jaune lets out a laughter of uncertainty...

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and head to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standings and you will be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?" Said Ozpin as he looks over the students.

"Yeah um...sir?" Said Jaune, but Ozpin shuts him down.

"Good. Now, take your positions."

Everyone takes stance and gets ready...

"Let's do this!" Said Eileen as she holds out Nervana.

Eillem is then thrown off the cliff as she yells out in excitement, Romeo, Tyler and Kaleb followed by other students from Beacon are thrown into the air.

"Uh, sir, I have a question...so this landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?" Said Jaune as he gets Ozpin's attention.

"No, you will be falling."

"Oh I see...so, like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you'll be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh...that. So, what exactly is a landing strategy?"

And to his surprise, Jaune is flung into the air, he screams and ragdolls aimlessly in the air...

In midair everyone prepares their strategies of landing...

"I got a better idea..."

Tyler points his head down and dives down to the ground...as he does that he sticks his legs out and manages to catch onto the side on a tree then runs down the tree, finally hits the ground then runs forward, in extreme speeds he zooms past the trees as he leaves a path of delayed dirt flinging into the air even though he passed it already.

While he runs he stops and sees someone land right in front of him...the person turns around, and it turns out to be Kaleb...

"So...stuck with you for four years huh? Just hope Parallel won't dog us and leave us here." Said Kaleb looking at Tyler.

"Heh, at least I got someone that I know very well as my partner, alright fool lets go!"

They both head off but Kaleb decides to jump up as he decides to fly off to observe where the temple maybe from up high...Kaleb then sees what appears to be a circular stone structure with pillars that surround it...the centre seems to be surrounded by pedastals or whatnot...

"Hey Tyler, check it out." Said Kaleb pointing towards the direction of where the apparent stone structure is.

Tyler zooms forward as he sees the place, it's a temple, and the place has a bunch of chess pieces surrounding it.

"Ozpin said something about a pair of us getting something, relic right? These can't be it right? It's just a bunch of chess pieces..." Said Tyler looking at the pieces.

"But to anyone anything can be a relic, let's take a piece, let's take the dark knight." Said Kaleb appearing out of nowhere.

"The Dark Horse huh?...Alright, let's continue..."

* * *

 **I decided to publish this now though it was supposed to be longer but...couldn't think of what to use to continue it, anyway I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, constructive criticism is always welcome (even though I've never received any yet) and yeah, next chapter will be here soon...**


End file.
